


We're Just Really Good Friends

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, HYDRA Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “Whadda ya all lookin’ at?  He asked for a coffee.”Clint smirked, plucking the toothpick out from between his lips as he pointed it at him with a squint, “Um, no he didn’t.”Brock’s face only darkened, “Yeah he did.”





	We're Just Really Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мы просто очень близкие друзья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173971) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



If anyone ever asked either of them how it happened, or _when_ it did, neither of them would have an answer. There wasn’t any spastic moment or holy music or any of that bullshit advertised on the big screen or in stories people spewed out. Just one day while Jack was sitting down for another SHIELD meeting, a little worn out and needing a coffee pick me up, out of nowhere Brock was suddenly out of his seat in the middle of Steve speaking to the group and everyone watched him amble off to the counter at the back of the room and fix a drink. Jack watched as he blankly walked over a few seats away from his and set the coffee down in front of him before he turned around and dropped back into his own. 

They all stared at Brock for a long few minutes and that was the moment Rumlow realized everything had stopped because of him. 

“Whadda ya all lookin’ at? He asked for a coffee.”

Clint smirked, plucking the toothpick out from between his lips as he pointed it at him with a squint, “Um, no he didn’t.”

Brock’s face only darkened, “Yeah he did.”

Jack rolled back the past few minutes of his life in his head and sure he was bemoaning mentally to the fact that he came in too late to get a coffee, but he definitely did not say he wanted one out loud. He thought about it and then Brock brought one over. It wasn’t the first time it happened and he was well, a little used to it at this point. To him it was just them being normal around each other but then again, no one really said their synchronicities were _normal_. 

“Rollins, tell ‘em you asked for coffee.” Brock ground out, obviously annoyed at the situation already while Steve was still sitting there silent like he was thinking about something.

“The thing is..I didn’t ask for it.”

Letting out an irritated sound, Brock gestured a hand at the cup, “Then why the hell would I have gotten you a damn coffee?”

Rogers suddenly began to loudly clear his throat, pushing himself out of his chair while Barnes tried to smother a snort under his hand as he pretended to scratch his nose. His boyfriend gave him a glare before his hand nudged at Jack’s shoulder to get him to stand up, eyes shifting to Rumlow to get up as well. In the hallway he folded his arms over his chest like a dad ready for some answers and Jack only glanced at Brock who only looked back and shrugged.

“When was anyone going to tell me you two had bonded? I need to know this stuff ASAP so that I don’t mess up assignments. You guys made sure to fill out the paperwork for it, right?” They only stared at Steve like he was speaking another language and Rogers sighed heavily, “Are you two pulling some kind of adolescent prank because of what Clint and Bucky did last week?”

Jack was still mulling over the term ‘bonded’ because it was pretty heavy for him, he only came back to everything when Steve was flexing too tight under his shirt which meant he was more annoyed that he was sounding.

“We ain’t bonded,” Brock scoffed, raising his head a little in an air of superiority. “We’d know if we bonded. Bonded people know they’re in a bond. Don’t take a damn degree to figure that shit out.”

Steve only eyed him a long moment before he shook his head, “You know there’s no big orchestra or some burst of fireworks, tingling skin or anything like that right? _Please_ tell me neither of you were waiting for some Goddamn movie moment as a sign to know if you bonded..”

“Tinglin’ skin?”

“Anything they show in the movies, it’s all fake. I mean it could happen, I swore I saw stars when I bonded but it’s not just some random light bulb moment. It could slip in unnoticed and you wouldn’t even realize it.”

Finally soaking in enough of the conversation to really assess it, Jack crossed his arms over his chest, side eyeing Brock before he looked at Steve again, “We’ve only kissed once, while we were drunk. There’s no bond.”

“Jack- the fuck?” Brock started, and suddenly Rollins was getting a headache from the same line echoing in his head way too loudly.

Steve put a hand out to stop Rumlow, “Forget that, it doesn’t matter in comparison to what’s going on right now. Look, Buck and I, we bonded pretty early, it was easy but we didn’t realize it because we were expecting something to happen or trigger. We were friends since we were kids so no one noticed for a long time. It was only when we were separated and both of us started suffering the side effects of our bonding. Do you two ever stay away from each other?”

Sure they had, on and off. Jack had his own place and Brock had his. They were comfortable at their own spaces and friends but since being on the same team they started interacting more. Doing things together, hanging out. Brock’s place was a dump and he barely lived in it, let alone invited anyone over to hang out. Jack noticed he would come visit his place more than the other way around, they’d make dinner or go out to the bar and shoot some pool together. Getting drunk off their ass from time to time and sleeping in the same bed was a normal thing for them. Sometimes they sat bumping shoulders or leaving little absent touches on and off the field but they were a unit.

..right?

..Shit.

“Sunday,” He glanced at Brock, fingers tapping at his bottom lip, “I made you those espresso chocolate chip cookies you like.”

Frowning, Brock shrugged, “Because I wanted ‘em. They’re fuckin’ good.”

Giving him a hard look, Jack raised his brows slightly, “You never asked me for them.”

Brock’s face went slack, lost in his head as he thought back before he pinched at the bridge of nose, “There was a reason you knew where to find me when I was holed up in that bombed out hovel separated from the team..”

“My God,” Steve frowned, shaking his head at them, “You both were handpicked from hundreds of potential agents because of your abilities and yet here I am standing looking at two of the biggest idiots who never realized they were bonded with each other. This is much worse than Romanoff going ballistic.”

Jack disagrees but he doesn’t say so, vaguely remembering the moment the cat was out of the bag and Clint was forced to reveal he was bonded with her and they had kept it a secret to avoid it being used against one another if either of them were captured. His leg was badly injured from shrapnel when a trap was triggered during a stealth mission all the while Widow was _supposed_ to be retrieving intel from the inside. The Hydra base was holding prisoners, ones that the organization would not hesitate to kill, Nat was supposed to get them out by herself without an issue or find a way to extract them via the team. Instead, the moment Clint got hurt, she destroyed the place like she was razing the world in some blacked out rage. The prisoners were saved but a couple targeted members they wanted to take in had gotten away in the mess which was why telling everyone when you were bonded was so important. So sure, he understands the gravity of it.

A corner of Brock’s lip twitches up, mischief in his eyes as Jack slowly levels with him, “I’d do it too.”

“If you’re thinking about anything related to Nat’s actions, _don’t you dare_.” Rogers deadpanned.

Rollins isn’t inclined to disagree, his skin itches at the mere thought of anyone hurting Brock. It’s always sat there at the back of his mind quiet and low. He finds admitting it more openly doesn’t feel as terrible as he once thought.

“Same Jackie.” Brock says lightly, dropping his eyes away from the pair.

Steve stared at them, eyes narrowing suspiciously, “Okay, you two are doing that weird mind thing now that you know and it’s officially awkward. You both need to get registered and update your files, the faster the better because we got a mission in a couple days. I need you guys.”

Nodding in agreement, Jack raised his fist up and Steve sighed because as much as he was Captain America, he was also Steve Rogers. He lifted his own fist up and bumped knuckles, Brock rolling his eyes as he headed towards the elevators.

Smirking as he followed after him, the doors began to slide closed just as he tilted his chin Brock’s way, “I can _hear_ you bitching in my head, you know that right?”

“Shuddap.”

Maria found out first when they arrived, holding a fifty just as Fury strolled by and plucked it from her fingers. She shook her head at the pair of them, “You two couldn’t keep it a secret just one more week?”

Brock squinted at her, folding his arms over his chest, “The hell Hill?” 

Watching after Fury until he disappeared around the corner, Jack glanced back at her with the same look of question.

“Have you even _seen_ the pair of you? Do you two even watch the combat data or any of the footage for missions?”

“Don’t see the point, we get our shit done and get outta there.” Rumlow defended.

“You guys sync, _really_ sync up. It’s kind of a novelty to watch you two in high stress situations, the bond’s turned you both into a one man army. Rollins, you make up for what Rumlow is missing and vice versa. You two seriously had no idea?”

“No.” Jack let out, almost cross with himself at this point for not realizing it sooner. To his side, Brock had a few words flying in his head, not directed at Hill but more just about the general situation.

“What exactly does this mean for us, now?” He finally piped up.

Amusement crossed her eyes, “Not too much of a difference. You two aren’t allowed to be on separate missions and are to keep accommodations together when there are housing situations for longer jobs. Also, you have to become each other’s power of attorney, at least for work. Basically, you two get to play house whenever you like and get away with it. About time too, the mutual pining thing is only cute when it’s in a movie.”

Okay now Brock was swearing at her in his head.

“Aside from the paperwork of registering, you’ll both have to go through some tests same as when you arrived here just tweaked for the pair of you by specialists that can give you both more information about soulbonding. On the plus side, if you two haven’t been feeling ill then that means,” She bit back a grin, “At least you have the hanging out part figured out.”

Brock opened his mouth, dropping his arms but hands went into fists. Jack was tempted to let him go on his little tirade but in all honesty he just wanted to go home. He projected as hard as he could the idea of going home and relaxing there, away from everyone and no more questions about bonding from random teammates. Brock immediately relaxed by his side and closed his mouth, palms smoothing along his sides.

He was definitely getting into the pros of having a bond.

That was until paperwork was being brought their way and Brock was staring at him carefully, Jack watching him from the corner of his eye as he was filling out something but stopped when he was sent an image of his bed and what they could do in that bed. His fingers tightened around the pen and his mouth went a little dry when he was suddenly assaulted with images of Brock panting heavily and sweaty haired on his messy sheets.

He turned to glare only to see Rumlow reading his own sheets and mouthing the pen like he was deep in thought even if Jack knew better, the little shit. They had only kissed once, while drunk and neither of them really remembered it. He never regret it but he didn’t want to mess their friendship up by talking about it but now, _now_ he was about ten seconds from dragging Brock’s slutty ass outta there and getting down to business.

By the time they managed to leave, most of their team were gone already except for Bucky and Steve laughing it up outside near the entrance and away from noticing the pair of them walking out. 

“They needed that bond slip up or we would all still be watching them act like oblivious idiots right now. Pay up, I won the bet.”

Jack turns in their direction to listen to the rest of the conversation and maybe head that way to say a few things when Brock’s hand rests on his shoulder before he so casually runs it down his arm and those images he projected earlier all come back in his head like a tidal wave. He turns back to see Brock tilt his head towards the car and grab at his wrist to pull him along.

Of course. Right. They should talk about soulbonds when they get home. Eventually. _Afterwards_.


End file.
